


They've always been There

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Always watching, Gen, Multi, NSFW, Team as Family, The House Is Alive, masterbastion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Being trapped had seemed like the end for the DA, but as time passes, They find that Their end might not be here quite yet.





	1. In the Beginning

At first, there was only confusion. Honestly they didn’t know how long they floated around in this haze, not knowing which way was up, or anything passed the pain of being ripped from their body, from the betrayal of their best friend Damien, and his sister Celine, and that sorry excuse of an entity that resided inside the house had done to them.

Then there was… emptiness. They couldn’t remember anything about themselves or about the outside world. No the only thing they could remember was what they knew from that night. They pieced a few things together from the scattered conversations they had had with the other party goers then, but nothing about them resurfaced, only that they had been the newest DA for the dear old Mayor Damien. They must look good based on the comments that Abe and William had made, but were they male or female? Tall or short? Skinny or wide?  Knowing the eccentric comments of the two from that night it really impossible to tell. Their identity had been stripped away from them along with their body.

It wasn’t long after that that they realized the outside of the mirror flickered from the darkness it had grown to be. No instead it… it was like they were back in the manor, only not in it, no they could see and hear everything, the building was like an extension of their own being, unconsciously there and present at all times, the grounds too. It was confusing until the pair entered, the pair that they barely recognized.

Dark and Wilford Warfstache.

Seeing what was left of the Colonel and their own body, of Damien and Celine, boiled their nonexistent blood, and seeing their behavior, how… cruel and distant they had become broke their heart.

That rage and pain made Them discover something else about Their new connection with Their prison. Glaring at the gun Wilford waved around like a damn flag, the weapon suddenly jumped out of his reach. The beings They once knew stared at the gun in shock as They realized that They had MOVED the gun, simply with a thought.

As Wilford reached for the gun, but with a grin, They made it scout across the floor away from him. He chased the gun around the room, shouting and laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, but They just kept it away from him, feeling something other than pain and anger swell inside of Them for the first time since They had been confined within the reflective void that They thought was Their whole world.

They lead Wilford out of the room, only to still gaze at Dark, who gazed after Wilford with a spark in his eye.

“It’s good to know you’re still around, Old Friend,” His rumbling voice called as he peered around the room as if hoping to spot Them lurking somewhere. The only response he got was the flower vase next to him tipping, splashing filthy water all over his suit. The DA would have smirked at his displeased growl if They could.

Perhaps being here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

They would routinely make the duo’s things move around, disappear from their rooms to different ones, flashing them and their beds to the middle of the pool enjoying watching them as they slowly woke up and floundered before ultimately falling into the lapping water.

Wilford took it all in stride, while Dark would growl and make threatening remarks at the walls for a while before ultimately falling silent and merely mumbling as it happened.

One day however things started to change. One day there was a new man there, the same face as the pair They had been toying with. They called him Mark, not the Mark They had met in the Manor, no this was a different Markiplier, younger, less confident than the man They met, they called him their Creator as if he was their father or something.

They soon learned, he… was. Their existences now were based on characters this Mark had made. Egos he called them, nervous as he looks at them, unable to know what to do with the two psychos that were now linked to him.  

They found another power that day. Watching the young man run away from them, from the flippant way Wilford waved his knife, from the thinly veiled threats from Dark, and They moved him, well not him, the hall he was running through. One minute it was connected to the room he had just left, the next he was entering the kitchen on the wrong floor and wrong side of the house from before.

He was too worked up to notice at first, but he did take notice when the glass of water appeared next to him after he finished dry heaving into the sink.

“Great, this place is freaking Beauty and the Beast, the candlestick going to start singing now?”

They had to laugh, They could see why there was so much energy around this man, he was quick and witty even in the craziest situations.

They picked up the pepper shaker and moved it left and right, trying to show as much as They were able that no They weren’t going to start singing.

His eyebrows raised, “How many of there are you?”

The pepper shaker jumped once.

“Just one of you?”

They made the pepper shaker move forward and back as he sipped his water.

“Is that a yes?”

From there the pair of them made what little talk They could, as the man calmed down the more. After that They became Mark’s unofficial protector, keeping him saner then he would be without Them moving the twin terrors around and keeping them out of the Youtuber’s hair.

Then came the day when Mark showed up with another man that shared his face, albeit smeared in peanut butter. As he entered They felt the grounds expand, large oak trees, at least a century old each, appearing where the golf course once lay. Another ego…This one was only used in a short video, only long enough for Mark to Thank his fan count for hitting 80k, and yet here stop a man formed from that video.

After King came another, a sadistic man that could control the world with his writing a cabin in the woods appearing as his domain. This one wasn’t even from Mark’s channel, instead coming from a character he played in a friends video. Mark hadn’t even appeared, simply lending his voice.  Next came the doctor, a whole wing jetting out from the main structure to act as his clinic, all sterile and white. Then was the android with a killing fetish, his silver-plated wing forming under the Doctors. Then there was a game show host with a big smile and an even bigger secret, a large studio forming at the top of the Manor, plenty of space for him and Wilford to use. Then the Author lost his eyes, his cabin stayed abandoned, but a new floor appeared, filled to the brim with books, in normal print and braille and even recording equipment to make Mark drool in envy. The schoolboy in a skirt and a sword came next, this one didn’t even have a video, only a game, and an animation to bring him to life. The Office, as it was now called, still expanded, making a chapel and a room filled to the brim with tools of humiliation, capture, and torture. Even then Mark didn’t seem to slow down, as more robots showed up, and a four-person news team and a mask come to life and a snooty conspiracy theorist.  

Not to mention the other faces that slowly started appearing, some human as Mark let friends into the world he had no choice in, some Egos, or Tulpas as they discovered, with different bases from other channels.  

They could handle the change though, growing used to it over the years. It gave Them a sense of pride almost to house so many different and insane minds at once, working towards keeping them all as sane as they were when they arrived.

 

But of course who was too deny Them a little fun while They’re at it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> And trash, I'm sorry for existing

They never hated being a sentient house more than They did at this given moment. Physically unable to not perceive everything in Their bounds at every given moment seemed interested at first but now, with Dark’s head thrown back as he gasped, toes curling into the silky sheets, one hand nails scraping his thigh, the other stroking over his length in quick…

They flipped his bed resulting in a startled scream. Dark stared at the walls for a long minute after removing himself from under the bed but said nothing.

The next similar incident was with Wilford. The pink mustached man stood under a stream of hot water back pushed against the tiles, whimpering around the fingers he shoved into his mouth as he squeezed-

They flipped on the cold water making him jump with a scream but it wasn’t enough to stop the moan escaping and the white painting his hand. Wilford got out of the shower with his cheeks the same color as his mustache.

Only it never ended there. How could it? Despite everything the pair of them were still human enough to have needs and urges. How could They stop them every time even as the sense of wrong overcame Them?

More Egos started appearing, and ‘Alone’ time was becoming more and more frequent. They bore all of it in a ball of shame, until one day it stopped being weird, instead just another oddity that Their life had become. It was one of the strangest things they had become desensitized to over the years. In fact, it was almost funny in a twisted sense, it wasn’t like they were even close to human, they had no concept of hunger, thirst, tiredness, or arousal anymore. To watch Their charges explore their new bodies, discovered the new ways they ticked and functioned, it was… fascinating and amusing, learning how their bodies ticked, the similarities they had and the differences that persisted through the transformation into Mark’s Doppelgangers.

So they watched as they bopped the bologna, buffed the banana, fished with dynamite, and nine hundred other Euphemisms They could come up with, learning way too much about each member that lived in Their confines.

They did take pleasure in destroying one instance of their pleasure.

King having snow dropped on him right when he was in his tree, hand buried in his pants, in the middle of the summer.

Author’s typewriter backflipping on his head as he sat at his desk, summon toy stretching him wide.

Doc got flipped across multiple of the beds in his clinic like a ping pong ball, not even having enough time to pull up his pants until after They stopped tossing him.

By the time Google had come to be it was just another tradition of living in the Office.

It wasn’t until watching Google one night as he literally sparked with ecstasy that an idea to fluster all of them took form.

A list was posted on the Rec Rooms wall the next day. A plain white poster board with elegant black script proclaiming it to be the “Auditioning Your Hand Puppet” Counter, with 314 neat little tallies in the center. The six egos stood in a semi-circle around it eyeing each other.

“Childish,” Dark mumbled, ears darkening ever so slightly as he stepped forward and tore it down, “I believed all of you more mature than this.”

The next day it was back, titled “Tugging the Slug” Counter and there were now 317 tallies,  Author, Wilford and Doc were the first to put together what the increase meant.

“Honestly,” Doc coughed, swiftly moving forward to tear it down, “This is ridiculous.”

“Five Finger Shuffle” Counter, 317

Torn down before Lunch.

“Spanking the Monkey” Counter, 318

Incinerated by 11:30.

“Badgering the Witness” Counter, 326

Didn’t even make it until 10:30.

“Beef Strokenoff” Counter, 328

Was torn to shreds before breakfast was started.

“Debugging the Harddrive” Counter, 329

Google took pleasure in erasing that one from existence.

“BEATING YO MEAT” Counter, 329

-Signed The Office, you dirty, dirty sinners.

This caused all of them to gape at the board becoming uncomfortable. The Office hadn’t stopped laughing in the past week, but this put the giggles They had since They first posted the counter to shame, the walls actually shock a little, making the egos know exactly what they were thinking.

The egos couldn’t flee fast enough, but none could hide the red in their faces.

It was almost a month until the counter went up again.

Life in the Office went on as normal until Bim showed up and changed the dynamic again.

Honestly, They were looking forward to how they were going to explain the chart to him... 

 

 

...and to Mark when he came to visit.


End file.
